The Lost Guardian
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: In the midst of the battle against Daemon Phong finds Lyoko and Aelita. What is so important about Aelita? Well read to find out. This is my present to all of my readers as today is my one year anniversary. This story takes place in season one of Code lyoko and will basically be the reboot Daemon rising episode. Just adapted. Enjoy and thanks to my amazing readers.
1. Getting Prepared

The Lost Guardian

Getting ready

Bob POV

"Game Over."

"All right Bob that was great!" Dot said giving me a high five.

"Thanks Dot. By the way Matrix nice job keeping the User busy." I said.

"Well I couldn't have done it without AndrAia." Matrix said putting his arm around AndrAia.

"So lets go to the dinner. I need some energy." I said and we headed to the dinner. When we got there though Phong was there.

"Phong? What are you doing here?" Dot asked.

"Well child, I need to talk to Bob. Can you come with me to the principle office it's urgent." The old sprite asked.

"Uh of course Phong." I said. After a few nanoseconds we were at the principle office. "So what is it Phong?" I asked.

"Bob do you remember when you first got here to Mainframe and how surprised you were that we had no guardian?" He asked.

"Well yea of course. So?" I responded.

"Well we did have a guardian. She was really good at the games only a little better than you. She also helped us to keep Megabyte under control. That is why you noticed that in the time before you came Megabyte had gained power fairly quickly." He explained.

"Well what happened to her? Was she nullified?" I asked.

"No my son if only that was what happened." Phong said.

"What could be worse than being nullified?" I asked.

"She fell into the energy sea. Hack and Slash got a lucky shot in with an ABC fleet." He said.

"Wait she was beaten by Hack and Slash." i said.

"Well back then they were as malicious as Megabyte. Before she hit the sea she managed to infect their code to make them well the way they are now." He said.

"So why are you telling me this I mean if she fell into the energy sea then there is nothing we can do." I said.

"Not exactly. You see we have reason to believe that she survived the energy sea and is living in a system that is very isolated." Phong explained bringing up a vidwindow showing a map of the system.

"How isolated is it?" I asked.

"Lets just say that we are the first people to discover it and we only found it one cycle ago. The only inhabitants of the system is a super virus named XANA, the guardian, and occasionally the Users that come to help." Before he could continue I stopped him.

"Wait did you just say that she works with Users. That come to the system!" I said astonished.

"Yes the Users help her to fight the virus. Now I need you to do something for me." Phong said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to travel to this system and bring her back." He answered.

"Just curious, but why?" I asked.

"Because as we have discovered this system it is only a matter of time before the other Guardians find it. And because she survived the energy sea she will be accused of leaving the system undefended. She was a close friend of mine and I don't want anything to happen to her." Phong explained.

"I understand. Now would it be alright if I brought Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket?" I asked.

"Sure. Now call them over because I need you to leave immediately." He said before going into the principle office.

Once he went inside I called Dot and told her to bring the others to the principle office. Once they got there we headed inside. After explaining to Dot and the others what was going on Matrix spoke up.

"Oh I remember her me and her used to play together when I was a little sprite." He said.

"Yea and she was one of the few people that Frisket wouldn't growl at." Dot said.

"Wait do you mean that she would babysit you Matrix?" I asked getting confused.

"No she was the same age as me." He explained.

"Wait so this great guardian was a little kid?" I asked.

"Yes child." Phong said while leading us to the gateway command.

"Ok. So anyways Phong what is the name of this system?" Dot asked.

"The system is called Lyoko. Bob could I see Glitch real quick. I'm going to give it some information on the system. Now be careful and good luck." Phong said before starting up the Gateway Command. One by one they each stepped through and into the system of Lyoko.


	2. The Lyoko System

The Lost Guardian

The lyoko system

Third Person POV

Once Bob and his friends arrived in Lyoko they looked around to find that they were in a forest sort of biome.

"Is this what the system looks like just one big forest?" AndrAIa asked.

"No this is just one of the sectors. They are very large and there are five different ones. A desert, polar, mountain, forest, and finally there is a sector named Carthage which holds all the programing for this system." Bob explained.

Before they could say anything ells though the sound of laser fire could be heard. They looked in the direction to see a sprite running from some cube shaped robots.

"Bob what is that?" Dot asked.

"I don't know but I looks like that sprite is in trouble." Bob said but before they could do anything they noticed that the lasers had stopped. They looked to see that there was a hole in the place where the robot had been. Then Frisket started to run towards the sprite. He looked excited.

"Frisket Stop!" Matrix yelled but that did not stop the dog.

Aelita POV

'Well that was easy.' I thought to myself. Then I started to hear what sounded like a dog. I turned around to see a red and yellow dog running at me.

"Frisket? Frisket heal!" I yelled before he pounced on me. After getting him off of me I started pet him. "What are you doing here boy?" I asked.

In response he turned and ran back to where he came form. I looked and saw Dot walking toward me with a few other sprites that I didn't recognize.

"Dot what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at her.

"We're here for you Aelita. Phong is wanting you to come back to Mainframe." Dot explained.

"Dot... I can't leave." I said.

"Aelita you're in danger here. Because we found lyoko it is only a matter of time before the other guardians find it. Once they find that you are alive then you will be accused of abandoning Mainframe and leaving it unguarded." The blue sprite explained.

"Ok I know you're a guardian but... who are you?" I asked.

"Oh well I'm Guardian 452, but you can call me Bob. This is Matrix. And lastly this is AndrAia." Bob said introducing himself.

"Well that's nice to know but I'm not a Guardian anymore as I don't wear my icon." I was going to continue but then I started to feel pulsations. "We've got trouble."

"What is it?" Dot asked.

"XANA's attacking." I said. "Hold on I've got to call my friends. Fallow me." I said before heading towards the forest way tower. When we got there I managed to connect to Jeremy's laptop after a few minutes he came on screen.

"Jeremy XANA's attacking." I said.

"Are you sure Aelita? Let me run a tower scan." He said.

"Jeremy trust me I felt pulsations." I said.

"You're right I just found the tower in the forest sector not too far from where you are now. Give me a few minutes and the others will be there." He said before signing off.

"Was that a User you were talking to?" Matrix asked.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. You should know that Users can't be trusted. They create viruses and download games nullifying innocent sprites and binomes. You should be defending this system from the Users not allowing them here." He said.

"Enzo. What happened to you? I know you're grown up now, but I always thought that you would still be the way you were. I don't even recognize you now." I said looking down.

"Wait how did you know I was Enzo?" He asked.

"Because besides your sister you're the only Matrix I know. Now come on you guys I want you to meet my friends." I said and we headed out of the tower.


	3. Activated TowerMy Minds made up

The Lost Guardian  
The Activated Tower/ My Mind's Made Up

Third Person POV

When the lyoko warriors landed on lyoko they waited a few seconds before turning in the direction of the tower Aelita was in. After a few minutes they got there.

"Yoohoo anybody home!" Odd yelled knocking on the tower.

"Odd. That was one of the saddest jokes you've made." Ulrich said.

"You just don't know comedy like I do good buddy." Odd said.

After a few seconds Aelita came out fallowed by Dot, Bob, AndrAia, Matrix, and Frisket. The lyoko warriors were surprised and drew out their weapons. The Mainframers did the same.

"No stop!" Aelita yelled.

"Stay back Aelita these guys could be working with XANA." Yumi said getting in front of Aelita.

"I know they aren't these are my friends. Well at least Dot, Matrix, and Frisket. I just met Bob and AndrAia. And these are the Users that help me to fight XANA. This is Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd." Aelita explained.

The lyoko warriors hesitantly lowered their weapons as did the Mainframers except for Matrix who kept his gun pointed at the lyoko warriors.

"Matrix please." AndrAia said putting her hand on the gun, lowering it.

"Now that that's settled we have to go and deactivate the tower. And when I say that I mean all of us." Aelita said.

"There is no way that I'm going to work with a User." Matrix said.

"What's a User?" Ulrich asked.

"A User is someone who is or is from outside of cyberspace. You, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremy are Users." Aelita explained. Then she turned to Matrix. "If you won't work with my friends then there is no way that I'm coming back with you guys to Mainframe." Aelita said and started running towards the tower fallowed by the lyoko warriors.

"Well?" AndrAia said.

"Fine lets go." Matrix said and they ran to catch up with the lyoko warriors.

Up ahead Yumi decided to ask a question that was on all the lyoko warriors minds.

"Aelita how do you know those people?" She asked.

"Look Yumi it's a long story and I'll explain more after we deactivate the tower. Ok." Aelita responded.

"Oh alright." Yumi said and they continued on to the tower. When they got there they saw three krabs and four megatanks. Odd and Ulrich took on the krabs. Bob, Dot, and Matrix were working on getting rid of the megatanks while Yumi stayed to protect Aelita.

"How do you kill these things!" AndrAia asked.

"You have to hit the eye on them. Aelita look out!" Jeremy said. Aelita looked to the side just in time to get knocked back by one of the Krabs. "Aelita that's 30 life points gone.

"Are you ok?" AndrAia asked.

"I'm fine just lost a few life points." I answered.

"What are life points?" She asked.

"They act as um... well... oh I got it! Basically it is as though we are in a game cube and the monsters would be the sprites and binomes while we would be the User. And you know how after a certain number of hits or so than the User is defeated and the game ends. If Yumi, Odd, or Ulrich lose all their life points than they go back to the User world." I explained.

"And if you lose all of yours" She asked.

"If I lose all my life points than I get deleted." I said. In the time that I was talking to AndrAia the others managed to defeat the other monsters.

"Aelita the way is clear!" Odd yelled.

"Ok. I'll be right back." I said and headed to the activated tower. Once I was in there I floated up to the second platform.

AELITA

CODE LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." I said as the screens went down. Since XANA didn't have time to do anything on earth I managed to convince Jeremy not to launch a return to the past.

When I got outside I saw that the Mainframers and the others looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Aelita can you please explain what is going on?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We have time SANA is stopped." Matrix said.

"XANA." Yumi corrected.

"Well I guess I'll start off from the beginning. As you know my name is Aelita, but I am or was also called Guardian 159. I come from the Supercomputer. After my training at the Guardian Academy I was relocated to Mainframe, since they were having issues with the virus Megabyte. One day though I got knocked into the energy sea around Mainframe, which acts exactly like Lyoko's digital sea. Just as I was about to fall into the energy sea though a tear opened under me. Using my Key Tool I stabilized the tear into a portal. I didn't specify where to so it sent me to lyoko. I guess it was supposed to be an accident. So that's how I got here and my past." I explained.

"Well either that's just dumb luck or well I don't know I guess just dumb luck." Bob said.

"Now you said I was in danger from the Guardians. What did you mean by that?" I asked.

"All the Guardians except me and Bob were infected by a Super Virus named Daemon. She's completely corrupted the Guardians. Their motto now is 'to divide and render' and I don't think it would be a good idea if she found out about you or lyoko." Matrix explained.

"That, that's just terrible! Maybe I should go back to Mainframe." I said thinking that it might be a good idea.

"But Aelita what about XANA?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy I, I have to go. Mainframe is my home. Bob could my friends come with us. They are great fighters and Jeremy is an excellent hacker. I'm sure that would be a great help." I said.

"I guess we could use the help." Dot said. The others agreed, well except for Matrix but he was outvoted.

"Jeremy come to lyoko. I'll transfer you." I said.

"I, alright. Be there soon." He said. Once he was in the scanner I sent him. (A/N We're using his form from episode MIA of my season five series.)

"Now come on I need to get something from the way tower." I said and we headed to the tower. Once we got there I motioned them inside. "Come on."

"So this is what the inside of a tower looks like." Jeremy said.

"Ok first off my icon. Now where did I store it?" I asked to myself as I searched through the towers files. "Here it is." I said. I tapped the file and the gold and black guardian icon appeared. I grabbed it and put it where my heart would be. I tapped the icon twice and I was in my guardian uniform. Since I was a higher level guardian I was able to customize my uniform. Instead of the normal blue and orange the blue was replaced by a pink darker than my hair and the orange was an emerald green like my eyes.

"Whoa." Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy said.

"And lastly. Digi Return!" I called out and my Key Tool came out of the data stream and attacked to the silver gauntlets on my uniform. Digi had a color scheme much like my uniform. Whereas Bob's had a blue base and cogwheel mine had a pink base and white cogwheel. And the orange rod at the end of Bob's had black ends while mine was green with white ends.

The two Key Tools started communicating with each other in the language only Key Tools and Guardians knew.

"It looks like they know each other." Bob commented.

"I'd hope so since Glitch belonged to my mother." I said.

"Wait your mom was my mentor?" Bob asked.

"Well yea. Mine too. Time progresses here in lyoko much slower than it does in Mainframe. That's why I still look the same as I did 10 years or hours ago in Mainframe time. On lyoko it has only been maybe 2 years since I left." I explained.

"Ok so now how do we get back to Mainframe?" Matrix asked.

"Uh Phong didn't tell me how to get home." Bob said rubbing the back of his neck. Thankfully something happened that had never happened on lyoko before, a tear formed.

"Well that's weird." I said.

"Why it's just a tear." Bob said.

"Well that's the thing there has never been a tear in lyoko before. That's why I've never been able to get back to Mainframe. I was stuck." I explained.

"Well anyways we can use this to make a portal back to Mainframe." Bob said.

"Here let me do it. Digi Portal." I said and the tear transformed into a portal showing Mainframe.

"Here we go. Aelita lead the way." AndrAia said. And one by one we each walked through into the portal.


	4. Welcome BackDaemon

The Lost Guardian  
Welcome back/ Daemon

Third Person POV

Phong was waiting outside of the principle office with Mouse and Enzo, who was upset that he wasn't able to go the new system.

"How long do you think it will take them to get back?" Enzo asked.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon sugar." Mouse answered.

"I can't wait to see Aelita again. She was a lot of fun. Too bad she'll be like as old as Dot." Enzo said.

"Don't worry my child. I'm sure that she'll still do the things you used to do." Phong said.

Just after he said that a portal showing the forest sector appeared. Out of it appeared Aelita fallowed by Bob, Dot, AndrAia, Matrix, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and lastly Frisket.

"It's good to be home." Aelita said after the portal had closed.

"Welcome back Aelita." Phong said coming up to the large group.

"Thank you Phong. It's great being back." She said.

"Aelita!" Enzo yelled before charging at her the way he would do to Bob. She put her hands out to try and stop him but it was no use as Enzo came to quick and knocked her down.

"Well it's good to see you too Enzo, but can you get off so I can introduce you guys to my new friends." I said.

"Oh yea sorry." He said getting off her.

"Anyways Phong I'd like you to meet my new friends. Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi." She said and each of them said hello in return.

"Are you guys from the Lyoko system as well?" Enzo asked.

"Um... not exactly. We're uh Aelita what did you say we were again?" Jeremy asked.

"Users." Aelita answered.

"Whoa you are Users? Alphanumeric!" Enzo shouted.

"Well you already know Phong so I'll introduce myself. I'm Mouse." Mouse said.

"Nice to meet you." Aelita said.

As the reunion went on all of a sudden a portal from the net appeared and several ships flew out. Aelita and Bob recognize the ships immediately as being part of the guardian armada.

"Bob those are Guardians. What do we do?" Aelita asked. She knew that their code would not allow them to fight and delete the Guardians.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Bob said. Then they heard the sound of a motor cycle and saw Matrix heading towards the Guardian ship and started firing at them.

A VidWindow appeared showing a binome that was in the War Room. "Dot we need you in the principal office those are some of Daemon's viral ships." He said.

"Ok I'm on my way." Dot said before heading inside fallowed by Enzo, Mouse, and Phong.

"Jeremy I want you and the others to go with Dot." Aelita said.

"And what about you?" Odd asked.

"I'm doing my job and protecting Mainframe. Now go!" She said to them. At first they were reluctant to go but eventually went inside. "Ready?" Aelita asked looking to Bob and the others.

"Ready." They all said and they went to try and stop the Guardians.

Aelita POV

"They're going for the port!" AndrAia shouted. And that was true some of the Guardians were running into the building.

"I'll try and stop them." I said and headed inside. Once I was in I saw that they had deleted the binomes that were inside.

"Hey now that's not very nice." I said knocking the helmet off one of them. I recognized the Guardian, it was Cindy. She was my friend at the academy. "Cindy what are you doing?"

"I'm helping my lady. Aelita I've heard the word and the word is Daemon." She said.

"You have to stop. We are Guardians. To mend and defend. Have you forgotten that?" I asked.

"No but I must help my lady. With her everyone is one and there is no more suffering. You should come back with me and meet my lady. Think about it no more fighting everyone united." She said.

"You know I can't." I said.

"It doesn't matter my lady will win." She said before hitting the button that would put Mainframe online.

"No!" I shouted. But there was nothing I could do because I saw that they had placed explosive charges around the room. I ran out and made it just in time as the charges went off. The explosion knocked me into a nearby building. I got up leaning against the wall to see that the tower was falling down.

"Digi War room." I said and Dot appeared on my screen.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. They've locked the door open." I said still recovering from the blast.

"That's, just go and help Bob." She said before hanging up. When I got back up to where Bob was I saw that he was flying in between the Guardians and the CPUs. Then all of a sudden Matrix launched a ton of missiles and it turned into an all-out battle.

"Warning incoming game. Warning incoming game." The system voice announced.

"Not what we need." I said. I looked back at Bob and saw him talking to Matrix and AndrAia after a few minutes they flew off to the game cube. I went back to help Bob.

Third Person POV

Inside the clock speed room of the supercomputer there was a green throne. And on that throne sat the super virus Daemon. A sprite Deacon was walking up to her in order to tell her the news of Mainframe.

"My lady we have opened another system but, it resists the word." He said.

"Impossible. Show me." She said and a screen appeared showing the battle in Mainframe.

"Why do they suffer needlessly when the word is inevitable?" She asked.

"There's more. We've found him Guardian 452." He stated.

"Bob. The final Guardian." She said.

"Well not exactly." Deacon said.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning to him.

"It appears that another Guardian, thought to have fallen into the energy sea, has returned and is fighting with them." He explained.

"Who?" She asked.

"Guardian 159, Aelita. She also resists the word." He explained. "Also Bob has done the unthinkable and joined with his Key Tool."

"So they are inseparable?" She asked.

"Yes my lady." He said.

"He is the perfect messenger for the word." She said.

"Well the thing is he joined with a damaged Key Tool and his power is running out. If we can find a way to get the other Guardian to join with her key Tool than nothing would be able to stop you my lady." Deacon explained.

"Prepare a Zoom Room. It is time to bring these Guardians home." She said.


	5. Daemon's Infection

The Lost Guardian  
Daemon's infection

Aelita POV

"Bob behind you." I shouted. He was about to get blasted by one of the ships. He turned around just in time to contain the ships. I wasn't very helpful here. "Bob what can I do to help?" I asked.

"Just try and get them out of here!" He yelled back.

"Ok." So I started working on that. Which was pretty difficult considering that they wouldn't stay still. Bob using his powers given to him through Glitch allowed him to trap the Guardians in a sort of shield. He looked tired though. Then he pixalized and started falling towards the energy sea.

"Bob! No!" I yelled and flew down to try and catch him. But all of a sudden what I think was Hexadecimal caught him. "Bob are you ok?" I asked once I got to them.

"Huh oh fine." He said.

"Is that you Hexadecimal?" I asked.

"Yes and look I have my own icon now. Wait didn't you fall into the energy sea?" She asked.

"Not exactly. Sure seems like I missed a lot. Here that sector looks clear." I said and we brought Bob there. As soon as we landed though we were ambushed by Mike the TV.

"I'm Mike the TV here and it seems that Bob and Hexadecimal are teaming up and also we have the return of Aelita. Yes folks you heard it here. Now Bob what is your plan?" Mike asked putting a microphone in Bob's face.

"Not now Mike we're busy so if you can please-" He started but was interrupted when a Zoom Room came out of the sky and landed on me and Bob.

"Bob! What do we do?" I asked as we were going up." Before he could answer though he disappeared in an orange and red cloud and when it dissipated Mike was standing where he was.

"Oh this is just fantastic. Thanks Hex." I said. After a few seconds we landed in what I remember to be the Supercomputer Clock Speed room. There was a throne. In it sat who I believe to be Daemon.

"Hello little ones." She greeted.

"Are you Daemon?" I asked.

"Why yes did you expect someone ells?" She responded.

"Well actually yes. I mean where are the talons, and claws, and spiky things. You're a little small to be a super virus." Mike commented.  
To which I face palmed.

She laughed and got up and started walking down the stairs. When she got on the same level as me and Mike a sort of green electricity came out and surrounded Mike.

"I have heard the word and the word is Daemon!" Mike said.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Nothing I've just shown him the word. As you know I tried to get you and Bob but that didn't work. I need a messenger for the word." She said.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"You and Bob are the only Guardians with Key Tools left. I need those to get to systems that are closed." She said.

"Well sorry I don't help viruses." I said back.

"Oh you think you have a choice not likely." She said before tapping my Key Tool. When she did the pink on it turned into a viral green.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Like I said you don't have a choice." She said before the green electricity that surrounded Mike came around me too. When it went away I felt different.

"My lady, I am your messenger." I said.

"First off I need you to become one with your Key Tool." She said.

"Yes my lady. Digi download." I said and then I was engulfed by a bright pink light. When it faded I was wearing a pink metallic dress that went down to my knees and had long sleeves. I was wearing white leggings and pink boots that went half way up to my knee. The dress had silver and gold swirling designs on them. My hair got longer and went down to my waist.  
Around my head was a sort of crown that had two loops in the middle. On the top one was my icon and the bottom was an emerald diamond.

"My lady we are one." I said.

"Good. Now my messenger go and begin preparing the portals while I get some information." She said.

"Yes my lady." I said and headed into another section of the clock tower.

"Perfect. Oh Michel. Tell me about Bob." I hear her say.


	6. Back in Mainframe

The Lost Guardian  
Back in Mainframe

Third person POV  
(Principle Office)

"Mouse how is the firewall coming?" Dot asked.

"It will be done in a few nanos sugar." Mouse answered.

"Maybe I could help." Jeremy said.

"Sorry sugar but this isn't a simple thing." Mouse said.

"I think he can handle it." Yumi said.

"Well I guess you can help sugar." Mouse said. After a few minutes of working Jeremy and Mouse had made a firewall that was incredibly strong.

"I have an idea. What if we make two firewalls just in case one of us is captured they wont be able to get in since say you wouldn't know the encryption codes to my firewall or vise versa." Jeremy suggested.

"That's brilliant! Good job sugar." Mouse said. With that the two started making their separate firewalls.

"Done." They both said at the same time.

"Good Matrix, go and apply the firewall starters and then make sure you're in Mainframe before we activate it." Dot commanded.

"Got it sis." Matrix said before heading out.

"Now what to do with you guys?" Dot asked.

"Well is there any way that we can learn more information on this place?" Yumi asked.

"Sure that would be a good idea. Phong would you mind showing them to the read only room?" Dot asked.

"Yes my child, fallow me." Phong said and the Lyoko warriors fallowed behind.

A few seconds later Matrix and AndrAia showed up on the main VidWindow.

"Sis we got the firewall thing ready and Hex has all the guardian ships out of Mainframe." Matrix said.

"Start up the firewall before they get back in!" AndrAia shouted.

"Mouse." Dot said.

"On it sugar." Mouse said and the firewalls started up.

"We'll start heading back to the principle office." Matrix said before the normal net monitoring showed up.

"Now to check on Bob." Dot said. She pulled out her D-pad and dialed for Bob. When he showed up she saw him and Hexadecimal kissing!

"Bob!" Dot said in surprise.

"Oh hello Dot." Hexadecimal said.

"Look I'll talk to you later." Bob said closing the VidWindow.

Dot looked down at the ground feeling betrayed. 'How could he?' She asked in her head. After a few minutes though she looked up just as Matrix and AndrAia came in.

Suddenly Bob showed up on the VIdWIndow screen. Behind him was what looked like a cacoon made of nulls. "Dot we have a serious problem." He said.

"Send an emergency team." She said. "Bob I want you to get back here immediately."

"On my way." He said.

"Yikes what the heck is that?" Odd said. Dot turned around to face him seeing that the other Lyoko warriors had come in as well. After a few minutes everyone was back in the principle office and an emergency team was there.

"I knew we shouldn't have given a virus a PID." Matrix said growling. Frisket didn't seem too happy either.

"Frisket!" Enzo said to the dog.

"Matrix!" Dot said.

"No let him get it out of his system." Bob said. Suddenly Hack and Slash appeared chasing after a green and white null.

"Nibbles! Nibbles come back!" Slash said.

"Come here little Nibbles." Hack said bumping into Slash.

"They're still looking after Nibbles?" Bob asked.

"I think they're just doing it to cover their asskies in case Megabyte comes back." Dot said

"Well thanks for that thought." Bob said.

"Who's Megabyte?" Ulrich asked.

"Long story." Aelita and all the other Mainframers said.

"Hey look something weird is going on with that thing." Yumi said pointing to the screen.

"Daughter I live! Daughter help!" The thing said. Dot, Enzo, and Matrix looked very shaken.

"Sis that's dad!" Enzo said shakily.

"What's the matter you two look like you've seen a ghost." Mouse said.

"I can't believe it." Matrix said.

"What? What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"That's our father." Dot said.

"What?" Bob asked.

"That thing is our father Whelman Matrix." Dot said.

**A/N So guys today marks my time on totaling to one year. I've loved so much to see what you think of my stories and just getting the feedback from you guys. So now I hope you join me in doing this… YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lyoko warriors: Shut up!**

**Me+Ocs: NEVER!**

**Again thank you guys so much you're the whole reason that I'm still here and I just want to say thank you. Till next time I bid you ADU! **


End file.
